Glossary
Glossary of terminology for Freezing =List of terms= 0-9 A Accel Turn Accel Turn or Accelerating Turn (アクセルターン) is a high level battle technique used by Pandoras. It makes them faster than the eye can reasonably track. Accel-type Pandora An Accel-type Pandora is a Pandora that can only use the Accel Turn high-level skill. B Baptism Baptism (洗礼) is the process where a Pandora and Limiters become partners forming an Ereinbar Set. C Chevalier The Chevalier (シュバリエ) organizaton is the military organization of Pandoras and Limiters. It also sets up the Genetics military academies. Corrosion D E E-Pandora Plan The E Pandora Plan or E-Pandora Project (Eパンドラ計画) is the project to create Pandoras from those that are genetically ill-suited to become Pandoras, to fill the need for more Pandoras than can be produced through current selection processes prior to the 10th Nova Clash. Ereinbar Set An Ereinbar Set (イレインバーセット) is formed between a Pandora and a Limiter, when they form a partnership, by exchanging Stigmata at a baptism. When the set is activated, Pandora and Limiter partners share their physical feelings, and allow for the use of Freezing. F First Room Invitation The First Room Invitation (初部屋入り) is a tradition of Pandora and Limiter after they have just performed a Baptism. They are to explore each other and to get to know each other. It is implied that they have a sexual orgy between the two of them at these times. However in the non-canon omake episode OVA 2, it is revealed that most of the featured Pandora have failed at their first times. Freezing Freezing (フリージング) is an ability that Limiters have, to limit the actions of others, such as Nova, Limiters, Pandoras or people. It can only be peformed by Limiters who form an Ereinbar Set with a Pandora. Freezing can be partially defeated by a Pandora by going into Pandora Mode. G Genetics The Genetics (ゼネティックス) military academy system is set up to train Pandoras and Limiters to fight the Nova. H High End Skill High-end Skills (ハイエンドスキル) are advanced battle techniques used by Pandoras, and taught to 3rd years at Genetics. These include the Accel Turn and Tempest Turn. Holy Gate The Holy Gate or Sacred Gate (聖門) Technique or Skill (八極拳, Hakkyokuken) is an advanced skill allowing self-selecting corrosion based abilities. I J K L Limiters Limiters (リミッター) are the male partners of the female Pandoras. Limiters have a special genetic profile making them compatible with Stigmata. They perform Freezing to assist Pandoras in their fights against Nova. They can only perform Freezing after becoming an Ereinbar Set with a Pandora. M Maria-type Stigmata Maria-type Stigmata are Stigmata that occur naturally, instead of needing to be implanted. N Nova Novas (異次元体ノヴァ or just ノヴァ) are interdimensional aliens who invade Earth, resulting in the Nova Clashes. They have Nova-type abilities, including Freezing and Nova-type explosions. Nova Clash The Nova Clashes are the fights between humanity and the Nova. Nova Form Nova Form (ノヴァフォーム) is a mode that Pandoras can operate in, resulting in greater abilities, greater Corrosion, and death at the end of its use. Nova Form can be entered voluntarily, or by infection by a Nova becoming the Nova's puppet. O P Pandoras Pandoras (パンドラ) are females with special genetic profiles that make them compatible with Stigmata. They have special battle abilities conferred by the Stigmatas implanted within them, to fight Nova. A Pandora can form Ereinbar Sets with Limiters, to whom she partners. She battles with Volt Texture that also forms her battledress and weapons. Pandora Mode Pandora Mode (パンドラモード) is a second-year skill learned by Pandoras to overcome the effects of Freezing. It is enhanced when using a Pandora Suit. Pandora Suits Pandora Suits are special equipment for Pandoras for use in Pandora Mode, made from Volt Textures imported as a unit into their equipment. Pandora Suits can be destroyed, meaning a new suit needs to be imported. Q R S Stigmatas Stigmatas (聖痕) are Nova-type tissue implanted into Limiters and Pandoras to make them what they are. They allow the ability to use Nova-type skills to fight Novas of those who are genetically compatible. T Tears of Kunlun The Tears of Kunlun (クンルンの涙) are another name for the Stigmas. Tempest Turn Tempest Turn (テンペストターン) is a high level battle technique used by Pandoras. It makes several after images of themselves that can attack a target. Tempest-type Pandora A Tempest-type Pandora is a Pandora that can only use the Tempest Turn high-level skill. U V Volt Textures Volt Textures (ボルトテクスチャー) are the Nova-type equipment of Pandoras. They form the battledress and weapons of Pandoras. They are created by the Stigmata implanted in Pandoras. Volt Weapons Volt Weapons (ボルトウェポン) are Nova-type equipment made from Volt Textures. They are the primary weapons of Pandoras. W X Y Z other =See also= =External links= =References= *